Returned Feelings
by YahooSounding
Summary: What if, in 'Best Little Horror House in Langley Falls', Akiko didn't actually friend-zone Steve? Instead, will Steve and Akiko share their first kiss and become a couple? This is the alternate ending that SHOULD HAVE been! Steve x Akiko


Remember the ending of 'Best Little Horror House In Langley Falls', where Steve lost his chance with Akiko because Akiko fell for someone else? Well... I'm just thinking, I would like to remake that ending for those disappointed that Steve did not get his chance... I think Steve should have at least won Akiko's heart in that and... well, just read and you'll see what I'm talking about!

* * *

Steve Smith, in his Optimus Prime outfit, was panicking as he was looking around for a place to get away... he should have known better by now. Toshi was just that good of a seeker. Steve didn't even know how Toshi even found him and his sister inside the underwater cave... maybe it was because they left their trick-or-treat bags, maybe it was because Toshi smelt Steve's scent near the water... either way, Steve knew that he was in trouble. Steve didn't want this to end like that... sure, he may have noticed that Akiko, Toshi's younger sister, was indeed very lovely in that Chun-Li outfit, and the more the two hung around each other, the more Steve realized that Akiko trusted him as he trusted Akiko... if only Toshi could understand that...

Steve tripped down as he rolled over scared, Toshi holding the samurai sword in glee as both of them were unaware that were in Vince Chung's Halloween party. From nearby the corner of his eye, Steve noticed Akiko following the two boys, most likely chasing them down to tell Toshi to stop. Steve gulped as he heard Toshi yell in Japanese. Steve knew his translations were off, but he figured he must have said 'This is the end!'.

Steve knew he was risking his life, but he had to get through to his friend somehow. "Do it! Kill me, because that's what you're doing to your sister!"

Toshi stopped in surprise as he looked at Steve in confusion. Steve sighed as he got up. "Look, you've got to stop being so overprotective! She's not a little girl, Toshi, she's a young lady! I know you love her, but if you don't loosen your kung fu grip, you're gonna lose her... forever."

Toshi paused as he was starting to consider this. He looked down in disappointment as he lowered his arm down, putting his katana back into the holster. Akiko came up to Toshi as Toshi sighed in sadness, saying something in Japanese, which Steve didn't understand, then Toshi started walking off.

Akiko gave a smile towards Steve as she walked towards him. "Thanks for sticking up for me, Steve. Now I can finally date without Toshi's wrath."

Steve gave a little smile. "Heh, well... I guess I just know my friends and how they feel... what did Toshi say to you exactly? I think I heard the words 'Jack-O-Lantern' in there somewhere."

"Oh, he was just apologizing for being overprotective, and that maybe he should have trusted you a little more... and to still be careful... though I think he may know already..." Akiko smiled.

Steve gave a pause as he looked around. "Huh... Vincent Chung's Halloween party... looks like we managed to make it here..."

"So we have." Akiko said as she looked around.

Steve paused as he offered Akiko a hand. "Shall I interest the lady in a drink?"

Akiko giggled as she took Steve's hand. "Sure. I could go for a soda."

Steve smiled as the two of them walked over and picked up a couple of colas. As the two of them sat nearby, Steve and Akiko looked around at all the kid as Akiko gave a giggle. "Huh."

"What?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't even know Doug was at the party." Akiko said, pointing towards a young kid in a Gizmo outfit.

"Doug? Isn't he like, nine?" Steve asked.

"Yeah... but I bet I know why he got invited." Akiko said as the music tune of 'Rock That Body' was playing and the kid in the Gizmo outfit was dancing along to the tune as all attention was on him. "He can dance really good."

Steve's eyes widened in shock... then sighed. Somehow, he knew this was too good to be true... all of his attempts at getting a girl always ends up going wrong in one way or another...

"Hey Steve?"

Steve looked up in confusion at Akiko as she offered his hand. "Come on, silly, I want to dance with you!"

Steve shook his head in shock. "Really... m-me? I mean-"

Steve then gave a smile as he took Akiko by the hand. "Sure!"

Steve could hardly believe what was going on right now. He was actually leading Akiko to the dance floor as the two of them were holding each other's bodies and started to jump around and move their bodies as if swinging along to the beat. Pretty soon, it was catching on as everyone joined in on the dancing...

"This is pretty fun..." Steve smiled as Akiko laughed. "Uh, hey, Akiko?"

"Yes, Steve?" Akiko asked.

"When you said you were free to date without Toshi's wrath... did you have a boy in mind?" Steve asked.

Akiko paused as she said, "Maybe I have someone in mind..."

"Oh..." Steve said in disappointment as he tried to be positive. "Well, I asked because... well, Akiko, I know you're not going to believe this, but I think you're cute. You have the sweetest personality out of everyone I know, and... well, that thing back there, hiding out in the falls and us being alone... it made me think and... I was wondering if you would like to go out with me... maybe not tomorrow, but the day after for... I don't know, an outing at the mall or something?"

Akiko looked up to Steve in surprise... before she grabbed Steve's shoulders, leaning his face over to her's in surprise. "Does this answer your question?"

Then, to Steve's surprise... Akiko laid her lips onto Steve's. Steve looked surprised at first, but his eyes closed as the two of them continued kissing for a good while, causing everyone to notice the two holding each other in a loving embrace.

As soon as their lips parted, Steve gave a big smile as he said, "Yeah, I think so..."

"I'll wait for you the day after tomorrow after school." Akiko smiled as she kissed Steve again.

Steve couldn't believe it, but it had finally happened... it looked like it was going to be a new beginning once again for Steve Smith.

As for Akiko herself, she was smiling as well, knowing that Steve had a crush on her. She was just happy she decided to return those feelings. This was indeed going to be the start of a beautiful relationship...

* * *

And I'm done with this alternate ending... in terms of the Steve x Akiko thing. Yeah, I felt that if the episode went this way, I think it would have been better. At least the Spelling Bee episode ended with a slight chance between Steve and Akiko. Shame they didn't expand on the relationship more... but here's hoping they do that in a future season, because I do feel Steve and Akiko make a great couple. Hope you all enjoyed this, and thank you for reading!


End file.
